narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Water Clone Technique
Um i know this is a stupid question but does this technique require a pre-existing source of water for the technique? like can it be made from thin ai or what. also on a side note can someone of the hozuki clan who has the hyrdification technique use the water from their own body to make this clone? (talk) 00:46, November 25, 2011 (UTC) did mei did mei use this technique in naruto shippuden ultimate ninja storm generations, because several times i saw her body fall apart into water. i couldnt tell if she was using the bod flicker technique using water or she was using a clone. (talk) 00:15, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :It was the body flicker. Tobirama and Suigetsu do the same thing. When it's a clone it kinda pops up from the water. When you move away or evade someone they use the water-(related) body flicker.--Cerez365™ (talk) 00:19, April 13, 2012 (UTC) thanks fer clearin thatup. (talk) 00:37, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Water Clone power, REPLY Ok so do Water Clones have the same strength/power of Shadow Clones? But just not completely made up of the users chakra because of the element so it can't fool dojutsu :Water clones has 10 % of the users original strength. The clones can fool Sharingan, but the others is unknown. Jacce | Talk | 08:48, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I should point out that Water Clones have seem to have zero tolerance for damage. A shadow clone can sometimes take a hit without dissipating, depending on the damage. Also, a water clone seems to be only able to use water-style techniques, and is limited to the immediate area around the caster, around 50 meters I would guess. To its credit though, it doesn't "split" the user's chakra the way a shadow clone does, and likely costs less chakra to create as well. Skarn22 (talk) 08:57, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Water Clones were shown to have tolerance, when Kakashi stabbed Zabuza with a kunai, the clone was leaking a little water for like 5 seconds instead of immediatly disappearing like Shadow Clones. But dont Water Clones have the same strength as Shadow Clones because when Naruto makes shadow clones they are a lot weaker. :Zabuza is stronger then Naruto. Jacce | Talk | 18:05, August 14, 2012 (UTC) In episode #13 of Naruto Haku specifically says the water clones Sasuke destroyed were 1/10th the power of the original water clone, and I can count at least 8 present in the manga in chapter #24, and in chapter #25 Kakashi remarks that if he uses a shadow clone to save Sasuke from Haku that Zabuza would match him with a water clone. Considering what we see from water clones later in the series is it possible the water clones divide power based on how many are created? I think the bit in the article about a water clone being 1/10th the strength of the user is inaccurate. 14:52, November 1, 2017 (UTC)KidRadd